Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits: Search for Memories
by PhantomRevenger
Summary: Rae wakes up on the beach with no memories. Titans are coming, and they plan on destroying the world. Join Rae with his friends on an adventure to find all Spirit XYZ and regain Rae's memories! Can they stop Void in time? Or will it be too late!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits: Search for Memories**

**Me: Hey! After thinking a lot, I have decided I shall write this! I have made other stories but they were kinda sloppy and aren't that good, and the chapters aren't that long, but now, I promise that this story will be one of my best works! I hope you enjoy it! It's an OC story by the way. And there are dozens of made-up cards too! So I hope you like this and review! Bold cards are mine! You can use them as long as credit is given!**

**Chapter 1: Rae, the Boy with no Memories!**

Another wave washed ashore.

A boy groaned as he opened his eyes slightly, revealing golden eyes. The boy had black hair like that of Zack from Final Fantasy, only slightly longer. He wore uniform that consists that consists of a white shirt and a red tie with blue pants and brown shoes. He looked like he was 13 years-old.

"Ugh where am I?..." He muttered. His golden eyes shined for a moment but then the glow subsided.

"Oi, Rae!" he heard someone exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for you! It's 8 pm already!" It took seconds for the boy to realize that this boy with warm blue eyes and brown-yellow hair was talking to him. He was also wearing the same uniform.

"Wha?" The boy, Rae said as he groggily stood up and clutched his head.

_Find the Spirit XYZ, save this world. For each, you shall regain a memory._

"D-Did you say something?" Rae said.

"Huh?" the boy asked. "I didn't say anything."

"Jason! Did you find him?!" A feminine voice called out. A girl came running towards them. She had pink shoulder-length hair, green eyes, and the girl's school uniform. "Rae!" She exclaimed as she finally stopped beside the boy, Jason. "Thank goodness you're okay! We've been looking for hours!"

"Who are you guys? Where am I?!" Rae exclaimed.

"Dude, you mean you don't remember us?" Jason said as he narrowed his eyes.

"Jason, he could have hit his head!" the girl said as she went over to Rae to check him.

"I don't know, Anne," Jason said warily. Nevertheless, that didn't stop Anne from taking Ray's head and checking it, looking for any bumps.

"H-Hey!" Rae exclaimed. "Look, I remember nothing! I only remember that my name is Rae and that this voice told me to find these 'Spirit XYZ'!"

"What voice?" Anne asked as she backed away.

"He must be hallucinating," Jason whispered to her.

"No! I swear, it wants me to find these 'Spirit XYZ'! I don't even know what those are!" Rae shouted at them.

"You mean you don't remember XYZ Monsters?" Jason asked him.

Rae tugged at this head again as he growled slightly. He felt like he should know it, and then his eyes glowed once more. "XYZ... Yes... I-I think I remember them."

"We should take him to a hospital," Anne suggested.

"What?! NO!" Rae shouted, horrified by the idea. He wasn't crazy! "I'm not crazy!" Jason and Anne looked at each other and turned to him. "UGH! Whatever! You're no help anyway!" Rae then turned around and was going to walk away, but a black sphere hit the ground and exploded. It blew them in different directions. "What the?!"

"Who's there?!" Jason exclaimed as he stood up and brushed himself. Someone started descending from the sky. He wore a black cloak and had mask covering the top half of his face. He glared daggers at Rae, who was on his butt.

He had a dark aura coming off of him. As he landed on the ground, his left arm and eye were engulfed in shadows, and it formed a D-Gazer tattoo and a Duel Disk with a skull on this side and a deck coming out from its mouth. "Duel me, boy!"

"Duel?" Rae wondered. His eyes glowed again as he remembered that word. Yes! Duel! Summon! Set! Activate! XYZ Summon! He remembers it all!

"If you want the Spirit XYZ, that is," the man said as he grinned.

"_That voice said I need the Spirit XYZ to regain my memories," _Rae thought. He made up his mind. He had to duel. It was the only way. "Fine then, you want a duel?! You got one!" Out of his instincts, he threw his Duel Disk (which as a silver and black one) in the air. "Duel Disk, Set!" It unfolded and he raised his left arm. It stuck to it and the slots opened up. "D-Gazer, Set!" He threw a D-Gazer into the air like that of Rei Shingetsu (Or Vector, if you prefer) and it engulfed his left eyes. His hand reached for his deck case, and he took out his deck and put it into the deck slot. _"I may not remember much, but I sure do remember how to duel!" _Rae thought.

"DUEL!

"My name is Felix, by the way," the man known as Felix said. "I'll start first! Draw!" He ripped the top card off his deck, and as he examined his hand he grinned. "I'll Set a monster along with a face-down, and end my turn!" Two cards appeared as he inserted said cards into his D-Gazer.

Felix: 4000

Rae: 4000

"My turn, draw!" Rae drew his card.

Meanwhile, Jason had gotten up, and so has Anne. He ran over to her. "Looks like Rae is dueling."

"Yeah," Anne said. "But who's that man?"

"I don't know, but someone who shoots bombs, wears a cloak, and descends from the sky isn't usually the nicest guy around," Jason joked. Anne giggled slightly, but she refocused on the Duel.

"I summon my Bujingi Wolf!" Rae exclaimed as he slammed a card onto his Duel Disk. A wolf appeared on the field. He had red armor with designs on it. He was also glowing. (4/1100/2000)

"Thanks for bringing me out this early," the wolf told him.

"Heh no pro- EHHHH YOU CAN TALK?!" Rae exclaimed.

"What's Rae doing?" Jason said as he sweat-dropped.

"I-I don't know," Anne said as she looked worriedly, thinking her friend had lost his mind.

"Yeah, big deal," the wolf said.

"Get on with it, boy! I don't have all day!" Felix shouted.

_"What is this feeling?" _Rae thought. He felt a strange aura coming off of him. "Anyway, I activate Double Summon, so now I can summon out another monster! Come out, Bujin Yamato!" Rae exclaimed as he summoned out another monster. He was a glowing armored man with his face covered. (4/1800/200)

"I shall protect Master Rae!" he exclaimed.

"Ummm thanks?" Rae said as he was not used to talking to his spirits, although it seemed very familiar… "I'll have Yamato attack first!"

"Heh, fool! First I activate my continuous trap, Backfire! So when a FIRE monster is destroyed, you get damaged for 500 points of damage!"Felix said as his trap flipped open. Yamato rushed forward and punched the face-down, which was a green turtle with an iron shell. It exploded in dust motes, but it went into the trap card. The trap then shot fire at Rae.

Felix laughed maniacally at Rae. "You just destroyed my UFO Turtle! So now I Special Summon a monster from my deck, as long as it has less than 1500 Attack points! Come out, my second UFO Turtle!" Another turtle appeared on the field and growled in a turtle manner.

"Damn it," Rae said as he grit his teeth. "Fine then, I set this face-down and end my turn! And Yamato's effect, I search my deck for a Bujin monster and add it to my hand!" A card came out from his deck and he added it to his hand. "I choose my Bujin Mickazuchi! But I have to send a card from my hand to the Graveyard! I'm choosing my Bujingi Quilin!" He took a card from his hand and put it into his graveyard.

Felix: 4000 – Hand: 4

Rae: 3500 – Hand: 2

"Yes! Now next turn, he can use Quilin's effect and destroy a face-up a monster on the opponent's field! Good move, Rae!" Anne cheered.

"Something's not right," Jason said suspiciously.

"My turn, draw!" He tore that top card from his deck and stared at it. "I summon my **Flame Mage!**" Felix slammed the card onto the field. A magician dressed in red robes with a red beard and red magician's hat appeared. He had a golden staff in his hand with a flaming top. **(4/0/0) **"His effect brings out another FIRE monster from my hand when he's Normal Summoned! So come out! Flamvell Firedog!" He slammed another card onto the field, and a dog encrusted in magma and rocks came out. Rae could sense the heat coming off of it. (4/1900/200) "Now, I have 3 Monsters with the same level! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh no," Jason murmured. He knew what was coming next.

"I overlay my three level four monsters! XYZ Summon!" Felix exclaimed. The monsters turned into 3 rays of red light and flew to a portal, which exploded. "King bringing forth the flames of the Apocalypse descends! I XYZ summon my Spirit XYZ! **Spirit of Flames: Asura Blaze!**"

The sky darkened and cinders started falling from the sky. Something roared from above, and meteor fell from the sky. It exploded and out of it appeared a red skinned man with a golden crown and three red jewels. He had 4 arms, and had an Asura-ish appearance. He had blazing red eyes and had sharp dagger-like teeth with tusks coming out of his mouth. He was shirtless, revealing his muscular red body, and he wore the stereotypical pants everybody thinks Djinns wear. He had three red overlay units circling him. **(R4/2800/1000)**

"Woah!" The trio exclaimed at once.

"This feeling... Why does my head hurt this much? I can literally feel power radiating off of it," Rae muttered to himself.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Felix laughed madly at them. "And just wait 'cause you've seen nothing! I activate Upstart Goblin! I draw a card and you gain 1000 life points!" Felix explained as he drew a card and added it to his hand. Stardust started raining upon Rae, who was confused why Felix would do this. Asura then roared and inhaled the stardust.

"What the?!" Rae exclaimed as he stared at the monster in fright.

"Sorry, cause while Asura Blaze is face-up on the field and has overlay units, any life points you would gain, you lose them instead! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Felix threw of his hat to reveal red hair. "Take this, Punishing Breath!" Asura Blaze then exhaled, but the stardust was now scarlet flames.

"UGH!" Rae screamed. That felt so real! His clothes even had some burned spots.

"RAE!" His friends shouted.

"*pant* that felt *pant* so real," Rae said between breaths.

"Shocked?! Well in a duel where there is a user who uses Spirit XYZ, either user can choose to deal real damage! And as a bonus, the loser gets his soul taken! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Felix explained this sick way of dueling.

"Felix," Rae started. "There's something I want to know. Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"Don't like you don't know, kid," Felix said. "You came from THAT world. But don't worry. Void shall rise! He will rule everything! Anyway, let's go, Asura Blaze! Attack his Wolf! Flaming Swords of Punishment!" In each of his arms, swords of flames rose out. He then walked toward the wolf who was way shorter than him. He brought down all of his swords, and the wolf exploded.

"Ugh!" Rae grunted. "He must have took it out to stop my Wolf AND Mikazuchi's effects." Rae said to himself, pretty irritated he didn't see this coming.

"And now, Asura's effect!" The Asura then ate up on of his overlay units, and extinguishing the swords, he clasped each set of arms and opened them slowly and a ball of fire blazed between them."When he destroys a monster, by detaching an overlay unit, I select another monster and destroy it, and you take damage equal to it's attack points! Go! Punishing Flames!" The lower set of arms fired the flame ball, which destroyed Yamato. He then fired the second ball formed in the upper set, which rocketed towards Rae.

"Oh no," Jason said. "If this gets through, Rae's gonna lose!"

"Not so fast!" Rae said as he activated his trap card. "**Bujin Blessing**! With this, I'm allowed to banish a Bujin monster from my Graveyard and I gain life points equal to his Attack Points! I banish Yamato so I gain 1800 life points! But I also activate Mikazuchi's effect to bring him out to the field!" Yamato rose from the portal that opened from the ground. Another portal opened and another monster came out. He had glowing armor with blue spiked hair. (4/1900/1500)

"Master, I hope I served you well," he said as he vanished.

"Thanks Yamato," Rae muttered.

"Doesn't matter! You're still taking 900 points of damage!" Felix said as the fireball hit Rae, who screamed in agony. "Heh, turn end! Next turn, you're screwed!"

Felix: 4000 - Hand: 3

Rae: 1700 - Hand: 1

"Things aren't looking good for him," Anne said worriedly.

"Yeah, but he'll pull through," Jason said reassuringly.

"My turn, draw!" He did so in that epic still people do in ZeXal, where the epic music starts playing. "Perfect!" He took a card from his hand and slammed it onto his Duel Disk! "Say hello to my nice friend, **Bujingi Basan**!" The card he summoned was another one of the glowing animals, only it was a chicken with golden armor. (4/1000/1800)

"What's that chicken gonna do, lay breakfast for me?!" Felix mocked. The trio sweat dropped at this.

"Not even gonna comment on that one," Rae said. "Anyways, when summoned I'm allowed to send 1 Bujingi monster from my deck to the Graveyard! I send Bujingi Centipede! No I-" Rae was interrupted as he felt something glow in his deck. "What is this I feel all of a sudden..." Rae then started to glow with golden light.

"Dude, what's happening to you?!" Jason shouted, dumbfounded.

"I don't know!" Rae shouted back, but the light then subsided. "I just know that what I'm doing right now is right... From my hand, I activate the Spell Card** Deities Sacred Treasure! **Now I draw one card for each Bujin, Bujingi, or Bujintei monster! I draw 2!" The top two cards glowed and he drew them. "Is this?..."He saw a memory. He saw himself being pushed into a portal. He was a being of light, glowing. His face didn't show, but he KNEW it was him. "I... I activate the Spell Card Bujin Level Manipulation! Now my Bujin and Bujingi monsters levels are raised by the number of Bujin or Bujingi monsters! So now they're both level 6! Now I overlay my two level six monsters!" Both monsters became flashes of light and spiraled into the portal, and it exploded. "Power radiating as hot as the sun! Scarlet goddess, descend! I XYZ Summon **Spirit of Light: Bujintei Amaterasu!**" A brilliant light shone in the sky, and then a beautiful women came out. She wore a kimono that was golden with a drawing of a Sun on the middle. He had black hair that went to he legs, but was floating like a mane, really pale skin, and was floating. She had eyes that were golden and beautiful, and well, very calming. Two yellow overlay units circled her. **(6/2700/1800)**

"She's beautiful!" Anne exclaimed as she admired the goddess.

"I never knew Rae had a card like that!" Jason said as he too was gaping at her.

"So you have a Spirit XYZ, eh? Big deal! She's still weaker than my monster!" Felix scoffed.

"I think I can solve that! Because now I can use her effect! I detach an overlay unit to send the top 3 cards from my deck to the Graveyard! And then I banish a Bujin or Bujingi Monster and my monster absorbs half your monster's attack points! Godly Drain!" Rae said in an epic style as the goddess raised her hands and a small Sun the size of a beach ball formed. And overlay unit was sucked into it and the sun shone even brighter. Asura's strength starting leaving him as his colour drained a bit.

"I-Impossible! NO! This can't be!" Felix shouted as he refused to believe this had happened.

"Now Amaterasu, attack his monster! Divine Beam! And now I use Bujingi Crane's effect! My monster's original attack is doubled!" Rae declared. Amaterasu raised her hands once more, this time forming the same golden sun. A beam suddenly shot out of it and hit Asura, who growled as he too couldn't believe that an Asura was beaten.

"6800 Attack points?! NOOOOOOOO!" Felix wailed as his life points dropped to zero. An image of Rae appeared with the word "WIN."

"Yay! He won he won he won!"Anne exclaimed as she jumped up and down. Felix started dissolving in red dust motes, leaving only the card behind.

Rae's friends ran over to him to celebrate his victory, but Rae walked past them and picked up the card. His eyes glowed again, and he was seeing a vision.

_**People were running in fright. Meteors were falling from the sky, and there was an army of evil creatures destroying all these alien-ish creatures. Some people were fighting back by using Duel Disks to summon monsters to fight off these huge Titans, but where crushed. An alien was running clutching a child in her arms. **_

_**"Be safe my son," she said as a tear trickled down her face. She took a deck out of her pocket and put it with the cradled baby. A portal opened and she threw her baby in it. And then...**_

"That's not all!" Rae shouted. "That can't be all!"

"Dude what was that?" Jason said as he too had seen the vision. Then something weirder happened. They were all suddenly in the middle of space, and a light flashed, showing a woman. But due to her glowing, they couldn't see her features.

"I, am Madonna," she said. "I have gathered you all together in the fight against Void. Rae, you're in this world to find the Spirit XYZ. Our world's only hope. I hope you three get along quiet well. Jason and Anne, your memories were fake. They were to make you join each other. If it weren't for that fool Felix, I wouldn't have to tell you things this early. You three are our only hope."

"I want my memories back!" Rae half-growled at the woman.

"Then gather the Spirit XYZ," she said calmly.

"How many are there? How should we even find them?!" Rae shouted at her.

"Oh, you'll have to find a map first. With that map, whenever a Spirit XYZ lands on this planet, you shall know. Here." Madonna handed a golden bracelet with a sapphire jewel, who took it reluctantly.

"You actually want us to believe this load of crap?" Jason asked her.

"This 'load of crap',"Madonna started. "Is what the world is hanging on. Not only is Rae's Planet in danger, but the whole world is. Take care, children." The space are then shattered.

* * *

The trio was walking and were silent, but then Anne decided to break this silence. "Sooo... What will we do? Will we listen to that woman?"

"Yeah," Rae said as he stopped. "I believe her. Plus, it's my only shot at regaining my memory."

Anne nodded and looked at Jason, "Jason?"

"Life," he started. "Is the most boring thing ever. If I want some excitement, I gotta join you guys. So I guess I'm in!" He finished with a big grin.

"Thanks guys," Rae said while smiling. "But, I'l need a place to stay."

"You could crash in my place," Jason said.

"Really?! Thanks dude!" Rae said as he smiled.

"Yeah, and I mean it's not everyday your alien best friend stays in your house!" He said and the trio laughed.

And so this was the start of an adventure.

* * *

If you thought the chapter ended there, then you are wrong.

Right now, we're in a cave secluded far far away, where a soul wouldn't dare look. I mean, who's stupid enough to climb a mountain in Antarctica, right? Three people were in there, and there was a dark sphere of energy floating in the middle of the room.

"So, that fool Felix lost, right?" A childish voice said.

"Yes," another voice said, this one more mature and feminine.

"Pathetic," another voice said, but was a boy.

"But now the boy has two Spirit XYZ," a voice said. If it ever even said a word to a baby, the baby would have cowered in fear and had a phobia of voices coming from dark floating sphere. "And his twin is also gathering them, having already taken 5. Us Titans are falling behind! Like this, we're never gonna rule the Spirit World, let alone either Earth or the boy's planet! We must destroy him! If he gathers all the Spirits, he'll reach his full power! We must gather those monsters! We need to open the gate to the Spirit World! And then there's the Earthling! If we don't destroy her too, she could defeat us! She's as powerful as that boy! I don't care about anyone else! Get those two out of the picture! If you don't, your punishment will be severe."

"Yes, Master Void," they all said in unison.

* * *

**Me: Okay now it really ends! XD So tell me what you thought of it! Please review! I'd love to know what you thought about it! Were any of my characters Stues or Sues, tell me what you like and what you didn't like! Bye!**

**Spirit of Flames: Asura Blaze **

**3 Level 4 "FIRE" Monsters**

**Rank 4 - (2800/1000)**

**While this card has Overlay Units, if your opponent would gain life points, he/she loses that amount instead.**

**Once per battle phase; when this card destroys an opponent's monster, you can detach an overlay unit to select another monster: That monster is destroyed and this your opponent takes damage equal to half it's attack points.**

**Spirit of Light: Amaterasu**

**2 Level 6 "Bujin" Monsters**

**Rank 6 - (2700/1800)**

**One per turn you can detach an Overlay Unit, send the top 3 cards from your deck to your Graveyard, then banish a "Bujin" monster from your Graveyard: Select a monster your opponent controls. That monster's attack points are halved, and this card gains attack points equal to half of his attack points.**

**Flame Mage**

**Level 4 - (0/0)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, You can Special Summon a FIRE Monster from your hand.**

**Bujingi Basan**

**Level 4 - (1000/1800)**

**When this card is Normal Summoned, search your deck for a "Bujingi" Monster, and send it to the Graveyard.**

**Bujingi Blessing**

**Normal Trap Card**

**If you would take Damage, you can banish a "Bujin" Monster from your Graveyard to gain life points equal to that Monster's attack points.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clash of the Artists!

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Spirits: Search for Memories**

**Chapter 1: Clash of the Artists!**

**Me: Hello and welcome to another chapter of my story! This chapter will be the chapter Jason shows off his deck! I hope you enjoy it!**

"And that, children, is how to draw a 3D building. Any questions?" Ms. Jane asked. She then glared at Jason, who wasn't paying attention, but drawing in a notebook. "Mr Jason. I see you have lost total interest in my lesson. Is there something you would like to demonstrate to the class with your artistic talents?" The blonde woman in her thirties finished, annoyed at Jason.

"Umm no?" Jason said as his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Good," she said. The bell then rang and the whole class sighed, happy that art class was finally over. "Mr Jason, I would like to talk to you."

"Later dude," Rae said as he and Anne ran out.

"Jason," Ms Jane started. "I noticed that lately you haven't been paying attention in my class, and drawing in that notebook of yours. May I see what is distracting you from my class?"

"Umm well," Jason said nervously. "Well, I recently got some ideas for a Manga, and I'm just drawing the characters." Jason then fished the notebook out of his bag pack, and he handed it to her. "Here."

The art teacher took it and opened it. "Hmmm... These are quiet impressive. You may have it back by the end of the month."

"Woah what?! This has the dialogue, and it has almost all the characters! You're totally shutting off my work like this!" Jason had a look of disbelief and pain on his face.

"I do not care," Ms Jane said sternly. "Now out."

"But-" Jason protested but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Out you go," Ms Jane said.

* * *

"That gorgon. That demonic woman. I just wanna?!" Jason muttered to himself as he was walking down the hallway.

"Hey, what happened with Ms Jane?" Anne asked as she joined him, along with Rae.

"That damn I-don't-wanna-cuss took my Manga notebook away!" Jason shouted as he felt like strangling the woman.

"You write Mangas?" Rae asked curiously.

"Yea, hobby I picked of from my um," Jason said silently.

"Your mum?" Rae asked. "Speaking of that, why wasn't she home yesterday? Neither was your dad."

"Oh, she's just on a trip, presenting a new manga," Jason grumbled.

"And your dad?" Rae questioned.

"Dead," Jason said darkly.

"Jason doesn't have the best relationship with his mum either, so just take it easy on him," Anne whispered.

"None of your business, okay?" Jason snapped.

The trio fell silent as the bell rang, signifying the end of break time.

* * *

Ms Jane was on her desk in her class, looking at Jason's notebook.

"Gotta hand it to him," she started. "The kid is pretty talented. Maybe better than me."

"We could change that," a voice said.

The teacher's thoughts were cut as she stood up in fright. "Who's there?!"

"It does not matter who I am, or what I want. Although, I an help change your life. We can rebuild this world, redesign it together," the voice told her. She noticed a flash and saw a black-framed card stuck between her window.

"Rebuild the world?..." Ms Jane murmured.

"Yes," it told her. "And we can start helping this world by destroying that kid who didn't appreciate your art. Just use me... And if you do, the world shall appreciate you art!"

That's when it came to teacher's mind that the card was the one talking. She stepped forward and opened her window slightly. She took the card and stared at it.

"They will appreciate our art," the teacher said as she grinned madly. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

The final bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The trio who were all in the same class walked out of the building, until Jason stopped them. "Look guys, I'm sorry."

"Naw it's okay dude," Rae told him in a reassuring tone.

"And you know if you ever need anyone to talk to, you know we're here for you," Anne told him.

"You're the best, guys," Jason told them. But this heartwarming moment is cut short because of the 'BEEP' the trio heard. "What's that?"

"I don't know, but look at Anne's bracelet," Rae told them. They turned their gazes to Anne's bracelet. The sapphire gem was blinking with light.

"What's happening?" Anne said as she raised it like one would raise to check the time on his/her watch.

"Remember what that wacky lady said?" Jason started. "It's a map to tell us when a Spirit appears."

Anne tapped the gem. A blue holographic screen burst out of it which showed Heartland Academy. Where the trio was standing there was a golden arrowhead. In another place there was a red X.

"Woah," the trio said together, dumbfounded.

"Well I believe the golden arrowhead is where we are," Rae said as he inspected the holographic map. "And the X is probably where the Spirit is."

"That's the Duel Arena!" Anne exclaimed.

"We gotta go there. And fast," Rae said.

"How do I turn this thing off?" Anne asked them. Jason tapped the gem, and the map disappeared.

"You weren't sure it turned off like that, right?" Rae asked Jason while raising an eyebrow.

"Yup," Jason said. Before either of them said anything, he burst into a sprint, followed by Anne and Rae.

* * *

The trio reached the Duel Arena and were panting.

"Ah you're finally here," a voice said. It was none other than their art teacher: Ms Jane.

"Ms Jane?!" Jason exclaimed. What are you doing here?!"

Anne tapped the gem and the screen burst out. It showed the arrowhead, and in front of them was the red X. "Umm guys, do you think, I mean just and idea, but that the Spirits could posses people? I mean the red 'X' is where Ms Jane is standing," Anne told them.

"HAHAHA!" Ms Jane cackled. Her teacher's uniform which consisted of a brown coat and black T-shirt with jeans was being blown by the wind. Her hair was covering her eyes, but the mad grin wasn't covered. "You were always the smart on, Anne! Even though you're no artist! But yes, I'm in this state! This blissful state! Where I'm under the control of the greatest Spirit!"

"I think she has lost her mind," Jason whispered to his friends.

Ms Jane's face turned red to the point steam was coming out of her ears. "Ah Jason! The mighty artist! Cracking jokes, aren't we?! Well the only think that's gonna be cracking are your bones when I beat you to a pulp in duel!"

"Yup she's totally lost it," Jason told them matter-of-factly.

"Bastard!" Ms Jane screeched. "You always thought you were better than me, didn't you?! That you're a greater artist! Well we'll see who's a greater artist in a duel!"

"Let me take care of her," Rae said as he stepped forward.

"No," Jason said. "She wants me. This is my fight."

"You sure?" Rae asked.

"Yeah, I am," Jason told him.

"Good luck Jason," Anne said worriedly.

"Enough! Let's do this!" Ms Jane shouted, revolted at them. She threw her coat off of her and raised her head, showing her mad blue eyes.

"Duel Disk, Set!" They both shouted. Ms Jane threw her silver standard D-Pad into the air and it latched onto her left wrist, the slots opening. Jason threw his which was a black and white one. It latched onto his left wrist and the slots opened. "D-Gazer, Set!" They both put their D-Gazers onto their left eyes, Ms Jane the silver standard one, Jason's was more circular with three spikes on the edge. It's color was white with the spikes being black.

"AR Vision, Link Established," a computerized voice said as thousands of numbers appeared but disappeared as quickly as they came.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

"The best artist goes first!" Ms Jane said smugly as she drew a card. "I'll start by playing the continuous spell card, **More Talent and Less Work!** Now with this, any 'Masterpiece' or 'Master of Art' cards that would require me to pay life points to activate their effect, I can pay half that much!"

"What's the use of that?" Anne asked.

"Probably the start to a bigger combo," Rae explained.

"Now I activate a second continuous spell card! **Perfect Drawing!** Now if a 'Masterpiece' or 'Master of Art' card would lose attack points due to it's own effect, I gain life points equal to the amount of attack points it would lose, PLUS it doesn't lose them! So now I pay 1000 life points to Special Summon **Masterpiece - Monalisa!**" A canvas rose from the card and it floated their. It started glowing until the famous painting of the Monalisa appeared on it. (8/800/0) "Now I only pay 500! Oh and I gain 800 since when Monalisa is summoned her attack points are reduced to 0! BUT WAIT?! They don't because of my Perfect Drawing!" She explained and cackled at Jason.

"Kay you done now, cause all that talking confused me and I wanna go on with my turn," Jason said as he didn't really care.

"You bastard!" She screeched. "I'll set two cards and my turn is over!"

Ms Jane: 4300 - Hand: 1

Jason: 4000 - Hand: 5

"My turn then! I draw!" Jason declared. He glanced at the card he drew and placed it onto his Duel Disk. "Since I control no Monsters I can Normal Summon this dude with no tributes! So come on out! **Paintbrush Warrior - Ink Master!**" From the card came out a man in his 60's wearing black Samurai armor with a red plated chest. He had a giant paintbrush in his hand and a giant ink cup on his back.

"I didn't see him duel," Rae started. "What does his deck do?"

"Well, the first part is at the end phase of the turn a 'Paintbrush Warrior' is destroyed, he can add a 'Paintbrush' equip spell," Anne explained.

"And the second part?" Rae asked intrigued by how this deck functions.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Anne said with a smirk.

"Now go, Ink Master attacks Monalisa!" Jason declared and pointed at the canvas.

"Not if I activate **Stop Scream!** Now with this your attack is nullified PLUS I can Special Summon **Masterpiece - Scream **from my hand! But his attack points are reduced to 0! And I presume you know what's gonna happen!" She cackled. A horrifying scream echoed through the arena. The trio covered their ears. The screaming stopped when the teacher slammed a card onto her Duel Disk. A canvas appeared from the ground. It glowed and then when the glow vanished, the famous painting of the Scream appeared. (8/1000/0) The teacher smirked as her life points rose by 1000.

"Damn," Jason cussed. "Two face-downs and I'll end my turn!"

Ms Jane: 5300 - Hand: 0

Jason: 4000 - Hand: 3

"My turn! Draw!" She ripped top card off of her deck and stared at it. "First I activate my face-down, **Counterfeit! **With this, I Special Summon a 'Masterpiece' Monster from my deck! I have to pay 1000 life points though, but I only pay half of that! And it's attack points are reduced to 0!"

"God, this is so annoying," Jason grumbled.

"Her combo is perfect," Rae said.

"Yeah," Anne nodded.

"Now I Special Summon **Masterpiece - The Arnolfini Marriage!**" She took the card from her deck and Special Summoned it to the field. A canvas rose from the card. It glowed and the painting appeared. **(A/N: If you don't know what it looks like, look it up on Google.) **(8/400/0) "I activate it's effect, to destroy a face-down I control if it's Special Summoned!" She destroyed her face-down. "And when **Lost Artist Will **is destroyed, I discard a card and add a Field Spell with 'Masterfield' in it's name!" She searched her deck for a card and added it to her hand. "Now I activate the Field Spell, **Masterfield - ****Starry Night!**" She played the card and the field became a night sky with stars. "Now I overlay my 3 level 8 monsters! XYZ Summon!" All three canvases became purple and spiraled into the portal, which exploded.

"Uh oh! It's coming!" Rae exclaimed.

"Jason, I hope you have a plan," Anne said quietly.

"Let's rebuild this world... Redesign it with my divine power! I XYZ summon **Spirit of Art: Van Gogh, Master of Art**!" Ms Jane declared as she slammed the card onto her Duel Disk. The sky darkened and from the portal came out an armored creature. His armor was pure black and not a part of his skin was shown. It was the size of Asura and Amaterasu. (R8/3000/0)

"Woah!" The trio exclaimed. Rae and Anne in fear, but in Jason's case...

"My God that is so freaking cool! A great artist made into a card! That's wicked!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hehehe, let's see if you think this is wicked! Starry Night's effect!" She declared as she drew two cards. "When Van Gogh is XYZ Summoned successfully, I draw two cards! Now I activate Starry Night's second effect! If I would activate Van Gogh's effect, instead of detaching an overlay unit, I pay 2000 life points! The catch is I have to destroy a continuous spell card to activate this! I destroy my Perfect Drawing! Now I use his eff-" She was cut off when Jason activated his trap card.

"Go, Fiendish Chain! Now his effects and attack are sealed!" Jason declared as he grinned.

"Wohoo! Go Jason!" His friends cheered.

"Quick-play Spell, Mystical Space Typhoon! I destroy your trap card!" Ms Jane countered.

Chains shot out from the trap card, but from the card appeared a typhoon which smashed with the chains and destroyed them.

"No!" Anne and Rae exclaimed.

"Fine then, you win that one," Jason grumbled.

"Shut it! Continuing with his effect, his attack points are reduced to 1000, and he has to attack! But you take 2000 damage! HAHAHAHAHA!" Ms Jane cackled. Usually one of the overlay units would be used up, but because of the Starry Night, it didn't. He extended his right hand a purple sphere formed. "Go! Artistic Destruction!" He drew back his hand and threw the sphere.

"AHHHHH!" Jason screamed in agony as he was blown back. He stood up and grinned. "You misplayed. You should have destroyed More Talent and Less Work."

"He's right," Anne said, confused.

"Oh I didn't! Cause now I activate the equip spell, **Trespass!** I equip it to a monster with attack points that's 1000 or lower! Now it can attack directly! Now go, Van Gogh! Artistic Chaos!" On Van Gogh's chest, a sphere of darkness formed. It blasted forward and hit Jason.

"AHHHH!" He screamed once more. He stood up shakily. "This... Is... Getting... Really old..."

"Trespass has another effect! Sending it to the Graveyard for an extra 800 damage!" She sent the card to the Graveyard, and a purple portal opened. Purple lightning shot from it, and blew Jason off his feet.

"JASON!" Anne exclaimed.

"If this goes on, he's gonna lose," Rae said worriedly.

"How do you like this kid?! HAHAHAHAHA! I end my turn! Van Gogh's attack points return to normal! Now get up, boy! Fight! And if you lose, your soul will be mine!" Ms Jane said madly as she cackled.

Ms Jane: 3300 - Hand: 0

Jason: 200 - Hand: 3

"Okay, now I'm getting serious," Jason said as he stood up. "Draw!" He ripped the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Hmm... I tribute Ink Master to summon **Paintbrush Warrior - Reflect Canvas **in attack mode!" The monster that came out was another warrior with a paintbrush in his right hand and a canvas in his left. Except it had a mirror instead of a place to draw. He wore the same Samurai armor with red plated chest and back. He had no helmet, revealing his shoulder-length black hair. He looked like he was in his 30's. (6/1600/2400) "And a face-down will do the job."

Ms Jane: 3300 - Hand: 0

Jason: 200 - Hand: 2

"Before you start your turn, I wanna ask you something," Jason said.

"And that is?" Ms Jane asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You want me to suffer, right? That's why you didn't finish me off last turn," Jason said.

"Yes! You will suffer like you made me suffer! Making me feel unappreciated! Now, I shall end this Duel with my Monster's effect! I detach an overlay unit to inflict you with 2000 damage!" The overlay unit was crushed by the Spirit's right hand as he readied his hand. He shot the blast at Jason, who was smirking.

"Reflect Canvas redirects all effect damage to you!" Jason declared while smirking.

"Wait what?! NOOO!" The teacher exclaimed. The Paintbrush Warrior jumped in the way of the blast and sucked it in his canvas. Like the cast of AtLA who could redirect lightning, the Paintbrush Warrior sucked it in and shot it from his paintbrush.

"Ahhhhhhh!" She screamed in agony as she was blown away by the blast.

"And now your monster has to attack, doesn't he?!" Jason shouted as he smirked.

"I equip **Chained XYZ **to Van Gogh! Now since he has overlay units, he can't attack!" Ms Jane said as she cussed. "I end my turn!"

Ms Jane: 1300 - Hand: 0

Jason: 200 - Hand: 2

"Wanting me to suffer will get you nowhere! Draw!" Jason ripped the top card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Monster Reborn! I bring back Ink Master!" A glowing Ankh appeared and glowed, disappearing after a few monster came out and roared a battle cry. (8/1000/2000)

"Now I equip **Paintbrush of Unity **Reflect Canvas! Now he gains 1000 attack for every other 'Paintbrush Warrior'!" A blue paintbrush appeared. Reflect Canvas' paintbrush disappeared and he took the blue one. "Now I summon **Paintbrush Warrior - Ink Crusher!**" Another Warrior with a giant paintbrush two times his size appeared. He had the same armor, and was in his 20's but with a very muscular body. (4/2000/300) "Now I use Ink Crusher's effect! I send Paintbrush of Unity to the Graveyard to destroy one Monster you control! Say bye bye to Van Gogh!"

"NO! This can't be!" Ms Jane screeched.

Reflect Canvas dropped his paintbrush, and it fell into the graveyard. Ink Crusher swung his paintbrush and destroyed Van Gogh.

"Now go, Ink Crusher! Finish things off!" Jason said. The warrior ran forward and swung his paintbrush again. It struck her and her life points went to 0.

"NOOO!" She growled in pain.

"Yes you did it!" Anne cheered and ran over to him. Rae, however, walked toward the card.

He picked it up, and he saw a vision.

**A baby was in a tube in a spaceship. He couldn't see his face, but came to the conclusion it was him. He then saw someone in a white hooded robe. That person had their back turned to Rae, so he couldn't see the person. He was drawing something with his fingers, Rae moved in closer and...**

"Ugh you must be kidding!" He growled. He heard someone groan. "Guys come over here."

Ms Jane woke up and sat up. "Ugh what the Hell happened?"

"Ms Jane! Are you okay?!" Jason ran over to her.

"No I have this terrible headache and-" She noticed her Duel Gear was equipped. "Was I dueling?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Rae asked her.

"All I remember was looking at Jason's amazing drawings," Ms Jane admitted.

"Amazing?" Jason asked.

"I'm sorry," Ms Jane apologized. "I just felt like you didn't need me..."

"Seriously?!" Jason said, dumbfounded. "You're my role model! You're like the mother I wished I had!"

"Really?" Ms Jane said as tears streamed.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

"L-Let's go get your notebook," she said as she wiped her tears. They both made their way to the building together.

* * *

"Listen, Jason," Ms Jane said as they reached the door. "I'm sorry. You're like a son to me." Jason then hugged her and started crying. And she hugged him back.

* * *

**Me: Finally done! I had to write this two times! First was because my laptop shut down, second cause my mum did something to me and I bumped into me laptop and the whole thing closed! Review!**

**(A/N: I'm not really in the mood for the cards now, but all cards that you know aren't real are of my creation, all paintings are creation of great artists. Check in later, I might have uploaded the cards.**


End file.
